<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black by rainbowbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225671">Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean'>rainbowbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Black Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Overstimulation, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#kinkmas2020 Day 20. masturbation, Day 21. begging</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumbling buzz of the vibrator was punctuated with your wrecked and desperate moans as your fifth orgasm of the hour washed through you. Your back arched off the bed as your body tensed with the force of another climax and the device quietened a little. Shifting on the bed so you could see her clearly again you met Emily’s dark eyes as she watched you intently, the remote for the toy you had between your legs twirling in her fingers. She had a contented smile on her face, like a cat who had its prey cornered and was toying with it for fun now. ‘Had enough yet love? What’s your colour?’ She spoke softly but every syllable dripped with authority and made your cunt clench around the silicone cock she’d placed there earlier. ‘Green’ you responded defiantly and focused on stealing your shaking hands on the toy that was still nestled between your crimson folds.</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s my girl. Think you can beat your record? Thirteen in under an hour wasn’t it? And you’ve thirty-six minutes to go.’ Emily trailed off as she thumbed the remote and the vibrator roared back to full power. Unable to hold it back you cried out as it dragged yet another climax from you, wet and violent as it caused your body to contort. Em stood, the silky robe she favoured falling loose around her naked body as she approached the bed. Reducing the toys ferocity she reached between your spread thighs and slid the dildo back into your cunt, her hand remaining on its base to keep it seated inside you. ‘Looks like we’re in for a messy evening love.’ She murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to your parted lips, nudging the bulbous head of the vibrator so it sat snugly against your clit.</p><p> </p><p>After the tenth orgasm you felt like you’d lost physical form, becoming just a rolling writhing mass of pleasure, muscles limp except for when another peak hit and you tensed up once more. Emily was kneeling between your spread legs now, the dildo kept inside you by her thigh, and the remote discarded as she controlled the vibrating toy by hand. Between orgasms which seemed to roll into one another, she would lean over you, her lips reverently worshipping your heated skin, bringing you back to your body briefly before the pleasure took you again. With five minutes left you broke your record spectacularly, gushing over your lovers' thighs before collapsing back against the soft bedding and passing out.</p><p> </p><p>You awoke in Emily’s arms, lights dimmed to a soft glow and a blanket draped over you. Her long fingers were running through your hair and you instinctively moved towards the comforting touch. ‘Look who’s awake.’ Emily smiled lovingly at you and kissed you, moving away only so she could grab the bottle from the bedside table. You gulped down half of it in one go, quickly handing it back to her before the shaking of your hands caused you to drop it. Footsteps on the stairs drew your attention and Spencer came in, a plate of toast in one hand and more of your preferred orange juice in the other. ‘Hey, you’re up!’ He seemed surprised but you were too exhausted to do anything except munch on the toast he handed you. Reading your face Emily filled you in on the last few moments of your session, the fourteenth orgasm that had caused you to blackout briefly and the pleas you had given when you came out of it initially. ‘You should have told us you were getting close to breaking.’ He chided as he swept your hair back and tied it out of your way. ‘I told you, Spence, she’s a stubborn little thing. Too busy trying to beat her own record to notice.’ Emily grinned at you and you blushed, curling in closer to her and giving in to your heavy eyelids as they both finished your toast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>